Dragonball Vs: Episode 8 of 40
by Twisterthehero94
Summary: So it seems Twister goes and fights Frieza for the bag of senzu beans? Will Twister succeed in fetching them, or will he fail? And afterwards he goes and trains with Vegeta. Will he succeed in training with Vegeta, or will he be sloppy? Let's find out in this episode.


**Twister vs Lord Frieza Part 1; Angel Twister vs Golden Frieza: The Mysterious Fleeing**

_Twister and Frieza were staring each other down and getting ready to attack each other. Frieza got angry and yelled as he was starting to attack Twister. Twister was blocking all of the attacks of Frieza as he was getting pushed back. Twister was struggling to try and push Frieza back but due to his speed it's real hard to do. Twister then tried to go in for a hit but Frieza quickly hit Twister across the Earth and into the mountains and fell down to the floor and made a huge crater. Twister was already had a mark from the punch. Twister flew back up and got into a fighting stance again. Twister was sweating._

**Krillin: **GOKU! TWISTER IS LOSING! HE ISN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT FRIEZA!

**Goku: **IT'LL BE FINE KRILLIN! WE HAVE BEEN TRAINING FOR A MONTH IN THE HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER! AND I FEEL TWISTER HAS GOT MORE POWER THAN HE THINKS! HIS WAY OF TRAINING IS DIFFERENT COMPARED TO A SAIYAN! YOU SEE KRILLIN!? HE MIGHT EVEN BE STRONG AS ME NOW!

**Frieza: **OH HO HO HO HO HO! Stronger than me? Goku, you do know how to make me laugh. Stronger than me. That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. After Twister you're next.

**Twister: **Lord Frieza... just shut up and... FIGHT! _He launched a fist at Frieza but he quickly wrapped his tail around Twister's wrist that he was going to use to punch. _WHAT THE!? _Frieza quickly punched Twister alot. _AAAAAAARRRRRGH! _He let go of Twister and slammed him down to the ground. Twister got slammed down to the ground quickly. _...Ouch... _Twister struggled to get up. He was shocked at the power that Frieza has. He smiled to himself realising how strong Frieza is. _Goku is right. You are strong! But I'm no match for you in this form!

**Frieza: **_He stopped smiling then had a thought about the form he's on about. _This isn't time to be playing games, Twister. This is the time to be defending for your life. Once I fight... I show no mercy. Especially to those who are inferior to me.

**Goku: **Here it is... _Goku smiling to himself as he's waiting for the form. _The form that I've been waiting for. The form that'll stop at nothing to kill. I didn't train Twister for nothing. Since he's stronger, his power will give him more muscle. And more power. Making him strong as a super saiyan. For a time. But since he's been training for a month. Here's hoping that his form will last.

**Gohan: **_He woke up and saw Twister squaring off against Frieza. _Twister... _He's shocked to see that Twister is squaring off against Frieza. He got up and clenched his fist angrily. He then flew to the others. _Krillin, 18, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Tien. How did you all get here?

**Krillin: **We came the moment we felt a shake. And to see Twister squaring off against Frieza... it's amazing.

**Gohan: **Yeah... I hurt Chains when I went Super Saiyan three. But shame I couldn't hold it for long. But that doesn't make any sense... I should not be able to hurt him at three.

**Piccolo: **Maybe because you grew so angry that you made your muscles grow to an extent that you can handle the super saiyan three at the exact speed you can take. It was like when you went super saiyan 2 as a kid.

**Gohan: **What!? _He was shocked at that statement then smiled at everyone. _Has anyone got any senzu beans?

**Krillin: **Goku just told Twister to get the bag off Frieza. But Frieza is a devious tactician. He won't make it easy for Twister to just take the bag of senzu beans. He'll make him work for it. But I don't know for how long Twister can handle Golden Frieza since he managed to gain better control with his golden form.

**Gohan: **DAD! WHY ARE YOU MAKING TWISTER FIGHT FRIEZA!?

**Goku: **_He smiled and turned to Gohan. _Because... the potential he got temporary exceeds mine. I don't know how long Twister will use this form since he got strong. But hopefully it'll be more than a minute. Just watch, son. And you'll see. _Gohan turned around and watched Twister. _New powers are about to unfold. That even Chains might need to watch out himself.

**Twister: **_He started glowing into a bright light then turned all dark grey. His shoes broke then he yelled as a strong blast of wind blew all over the place. Gohan was shocked at the burst of power. Piccolo wide eyed in shock and saw Twister with a new burst of power. Also Vegeta was shocked too but at the same time angry. He then looked at Frieza as he had eyes of a cat. _...

**Frieza: **Hng hng... _He then frowned and started laughing. _HA HA HA HA HA HA! You think you can destroy me with that kind of power!? I'd love to see you try... _He then charged at Twister and punched him multiple times. Twister blocked all of them without even budging. _STOP MOVING BRAT! SUCH A THING AS YOUR POWER IS USELESS AGAINST ME! _Twister then found an opening. He quickly grabbed Frieza's tail and swung him around. _AAAAAAAAAARGH! _Twister flew him into a mountain and boulders fell on top of Frieza. _...

**Vegeta: **Kakarrot! _He frowned at Goku. _First Gohan... and now this kid! What is your secret!?

**Goku: **That's easy. It's no secret really. We both teamed up against Twister to make him stronger. Twister's way of training is different. He's not a super saiyan. He's far different from a super saiyan. He's... the main hero of his own world. So him helping us defeat these guys is a real treat. But he's got to be careful. Frieza will trick anyone into using too much of their own power.

**Piccolo: **I can't believe my eyes. Either my eyes are playing tricks on me or he threw Frieza like he's a ragdoll.

**Goku: **You're right, Piccolo. Twister is strong enough to take the senzu beans back. I just hope he'll have that form under control by then. And remember to take the bag.

**Frieza: **_He got back up and got angry. _DAMN THIS HUMAN! YAAAAAAAARRRRRGH! _He flew at Twister and started wrapping his tail around Twister's wrist and tried punching him. Twister was blocking with one hand and all of his punches. So Twister then slammed Frieza down to the ground multiple times until he dropped the bag of senzu beans. Twister saw that so he threw Frieza at his ship. He was thrown in doors. Frieza saw he was going to hit a metal wall so Frieza stopped himself from packing. Then he saw that Twister got the bag of senzu beans. _DAMN THAT BASTARD! CHAINS! KILL HIM!

**Chains: **N-No... Never mess with a form like that... Aw man I wish I learned that technique. I'm going back in the ship. _He ran back in the ship. _...

**Frieza: **JUST YOU ALL WAIT! I'LL BE BACK WITH MORE PEOPLE AND I'LL BE BACK STRONGER THAN EVER! _Frieza went in the ship for now and flew off. _...

**Goku: **_Twister turned back to normal then flew up and gave Goku and Vegeta and Gohan a senzu bean. Everybody rested for the night. Twister was looking at the sky and had a thought about stuff. He was turned back to normal. But he had no shoes nor socks due to his form makes his hands and feet bigger in the form. _You know Twister. We all couldn't have done it without you. Thank you.

**Twister: **No problem. But Dark Twister will be back. And he might have his crew back. _Goku sensed another power level. He turned to Goku. _What is it!?

**Goku: **I sense another strong being... Wherever he is... He might've summoned another portal. We'll investigate tomorrow.

**Chi-Chi: **GOKU! GOHAN! _She got angry and walked up to Goku and Gohan went up to Chi-Chi. _PAN AND GOTEN NEED SOME PARENTING! AND I WANT YOU TWO TO SPEND MORE TIME THAN GOING AND PLAYING OUTSIDE WITH STRANGERS!

**Twister: **B-But ma'am. They are helping me go back to my world. I apologise. Please, just a little longer?

**Goku: **Yeah Chi-Chi. If you let me do this. I promise to spend more time with Goten and Pan. I even promise to spend more time with you. Just two more days. Please? _He puts his hands up friend and together as he was begging. _...

**Goten: **Mom... please let Dad and Gohan do this. This boy here has enemies that are out to get him. And they want to kill us. They even might kill you.

**Chi-Chi: **Not now Goten. Mummy will sort this out.

**Twister: **_He ran at front and got on to his hands and knees. _If you want to punish anyone. Punish me. I'm the one that asked Goku and Gohan for help! I'm the one that borrowed their time. Please ma'am. I need their help!

**Chi-Chi: **_She looked down at Twister in shock. _Hmmmmmm... Very well. 2 days. If they fail they will need to take care of Pan and Goten.

**Twister: **_He got up and grabbed Chi-Chi's hand and shook it with a happy smile. _YES! THANKS MA'AM! I am very honoured to let me borrow the time of your husband and son.

**Bulma: **_She came quickly as she heard the story and she went up to Twister with a smile. _Nice to meet you. I'm Vegeta's wife. The name is Bulma. I heard everything from him. Please come to the lab if you need anything.

**Twister: **_He looked at the baby blue hair of Bulma's then he had a flash back of Cherrina's short hair but it was dark blue. Twister snapped out of it. _Nice to meet you Bulma. I am named Twister. Has Vegeta gone to train?

**Bulma: **Indeed he has. He's a saiyan so it's natural for him. Why don't you go and train with him?

**Twister: **_He went to Bulma's capsule corp and went in the training room. Vegeta saw Twister and stopped. He flew down and stopped the gravity in the chamber of his own. He frowned then looked at Twister and folded his arms. _Listen Vegeta... I know you don't do training with anyone but your own kind. But please... Train with me... show me what it means to get stronger! Show no mercy!

**Vegeta: **Fine, do whatever you want. But don't come crying to me if you get hurt too much in the process. _He went to the controls and checked to see what gravity level is on. _Why do you want to train here anyway brat!?

**Twister: **Well... Goku's training is too soft. I need some real hardcore training. Enough to get the blood pumping. And you're the only person that does that kind of stuff. That I know of.

**Vegeta: **_He went up to Twister then looked at his body frame with a frown. _Humph. I need to whip you into shape. The training that you go through is wimpy.

**Twister: **Exactly. Which is why I need your help. Or rather, be your personal punching bag.

**Vegeta: **Now there's something I don't hear everyday. You want me to beat you so you can get stronger? Don't make me laugh. You need to show some fight, with pride and honour. Your fight with Frieza is sloppy. I need to make sure you don't do that again.

**Twister: **You can say that again... _He frowned then folded his arms as he looked away. _To be fair... I can't seem to master this one form. Ready whenever you are.

**Vegeta: **Now... be warned. The gravity is far more stronger than the one in the hyperbolic time chamber. _He quickly pressed it and Twister struggled to stand. Vegeta smirked. _Now you understand? What's at stake here!?

**Twister: **Yes! I KNOW! _Twister stood normally then got into a fighting stance at Vegeta. _If I can't hurt you. That'll be fine too! _He lunged at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked smugly knowing Twister is going for the dumb flurry attack. He started punching and kicking Vegeta. But he was blocking and dodging them like they were nothing. He then found an opening but Vegeta was too quick in the gravity room and stopped Twister's punch with a grab. _Damn it! _Vegeta knee'd Twister in the stomach. He wide eyed in pain then Vegeta lets go and punched Twister in the face. Twister fell backwards but he quickly backflipped back up then he took a deep breath as Vegeta quickly zoomed to him then hits him multiple times. Twister was getting hit. Then Vegeta elbowed Twister in the back. Twister fell onto his front flatly. Twister got up but then Vegeta picked him up by the hair as he was eye level at Twister. Vegeta headbutted Twister twice then Vegeta let's go of Twister and done a spin kick. Twister got hit into the wall. Twister struggled to get up. He looked at Vegeta. _...

**Vegeta: **Well... I guess that training with Kakarrot and the brat did you some good. Normally... a normal person would croak at this gravity. But you... I guess you're a special case. No wonder Kakarrot see's some potential in you. But next time... Chains is going down! He won't make a fool out of me next time! _He lifted his hand up and clenched it into a fist in deep anger but with a smile. _Get up... I'm not done with you.

**Twister: **That's the kind of training I've been after for so long. _He struggled to get up. _Thanks Vegeta... I know you're not done yet... _He was up standing. _But little do you know I think I'm prepared for the next attack. _Twister was smiling at Vegeta. _...

**Vegeta: **You want to play that way? Fine... If you can at least land a single hit on me. I'll say you did a very good job with yourself. _He smirked at Twister. _That is, if you're up for the task.

**Twister: **Well you know what they say? The greater the challenge, more it means something when I get the hit. _He got into a battle stance again. Vegeta smirked at Twister as he got into a fighting stance. _...

**Vegeta: **What a motivated speech... but as things go. All good things must come to an end. And the prince of all saiyans don't do motivation. He just trains just to catch up with Kakarrot.

**And so Twister is training with Vegeta. Will he be strong enough for his next battle? Or will Chains be too great for them again? And will Goku and Gohan be able to handle Chains as well? Let's find out in the next episode of Dragonball Vs.**


End file.
